Four Page Letter
by RoswellM321
Summary: Our favorite Roswell bunch placed on a cruise for our reading entertainment. M/L
1. Four Page Letter Prolouge

Author: Melody   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song _4 Page Letter_.   
  
Summary: A/U No aliens. I originally got the idea from a song by Aaliyah called 4 Page Letter, but my friend inspired me to write the a story line set on a cruise.   
  
Liz Parker and her rich best friend Maria go on a cruise for spring break. There they meet the famous Max Evans and his band of star studded friends. When Liz sees she has more than 'friend' feelings for Max, she is ready to let it be known. When a friend of Max's tells her he'll never like her because she has no status in Hollywood, she chickens out. Then Max starts sending her more-than-friends signals and Liz decides to throw all caution in the wind and write Max to explain her feelings.   
  
A/N: Thank you soooo much Itzstacie and Dreamn Girl for your help with my banner. You've been more help than you know.   
______________________________   
  
_4 Page Letter: Aaliyah_   
  
_Yo Turn My Music Up __  
Up Some More   
Up Some More   
Up A Little Bit More   
  
Mama Always Told Me to "Be Careful Who I Love"   
And Daddy Always Told Me, "Make Sure He's Right"   
I Always Had My Eyes, On This One Particular Guy   
I Was Too Shy, So I Decided To Write   
  
I'm Sending Him a 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.   
I'm Sending Him a 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.   
  
People Always Sayin That I Play Myself for You.   
They Say That You Don't Even Notice Me   
Maybe When I Get The Nerve To Come To You.   
Promise Me That You Wont __Diss__Me.__  
  
I'm Sending Him a 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.   
I'm Sending Him a 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.   
  
Ima Write You, a Love Letter Tonight   
You better keep Watch Cause the Mail Mans Coming.   
Ima Write You, a Love Letter Tonight   
You better keep Watch Cause the Mail Mans Coming.   
  
I'm Sending Him a 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.   
I'm Sending Him a 4 Page Letter,   
And I Enclosed It with a Kiss   
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time._   
  
~Prolouge~   
  
I rolled my eyes in disgust once more as I passed the eraser room. This, if you didn't already know, is most for famous for teens at my school who want to let out their, uh, _frustration_. Yupp, you've guessed it, this is the place where people come to do the hibbity-jibbity, the funky monkey, the dirty, whichever you prefer.   
  
There is a rumor that the freshman councilor, Ms. Deluca and one of the assistant principles, Mr. Valenti have been caught in there on numerous occasions. My best friends mom and my ex-boyfriends dad going at it is not exactly the mental image I want to have next time I have to step foot in the Deluca residence, so I'll just push that thought to the corner of my mind where the cob webs grow.   
  
Speaking of the Deluca's, Maria is currently talking jibberish about going to the mall and buying _"__new rad wardrobes"_. Gag!   
  
This is Maria: "OMG! I just had an idea, you can thank me later, we go to the mall, buy new swimsuits, I'm thinking like, four or five new ones, get our nails done, buy new dresses and blouses and skirts."   
  
This is me: Gag.   
  
This is Maria: "Liz, tell me I'm not the most brilliant human being on Earth."   
  
This is me: "You're not the most brilliant human being on Earth."   
  
It's not as if I'm not into the whole fashion thing, in fact, on the contrary, you should see my room. It's just that, I'm not exactly made of money and a quality bathing suit could cost anywhere between sixty and seventy dollars, let alone four or five. Maria doesn't even have to think twice about money. Her father died and she's practically swimming in inheritance money. She's probably worth as much as Bill Gates if not more. What the hell is she doing in Roswell, New Mexico you ask? I have not a stinkin clue.   
  
I squint my eyes from the bright afternoon sun as we walk through the parking lot towards Maria's candy apple red Jetta. I burn my hand on the hot metal while clicking my seatbelt into place and realize for the first time I am really excited about spring break this year.   
  
I am going on an all expense paid cruise with Maria, via Maria's bank account. Now, before you say it, I know, I was thinking the exact same thing when Maria suggested the idea, "What kind of friend would I be to accept such a thing." Then I thought, "Oh yeah, the kind that's best friends with a gazillion air."   
  
TBC   
  
Please leave feedback!!! I'd like to see whether or not I should continue.   
  
~Melody~


	2. Four Page Letter Part One

~Part One~   
  
It's a nice day to sail off, or so Maria says. The overcast is bright and shiny with a bit of jumbled clouds and a slight breeze. As I inhale the fresh sea air, I start to panic. The last time I was on anything buoyant, I ended up in bed for the day; yeah, that was _after_ eight barf bags and two doses of Bonine. I frantically look around for Maria. Maria sees my distress, "What's up chica?" she asks.   
  
"Do you remember what happened the last time I was on a floating object?" I ask my face going white as the clouds above. Maria starts laughing. Ha ha ha, shut up. I see nothing humorous in this situation. In fact this situation sucks the big one, possibly the biggest of the biggest. I cannot believe this, she's laughing at me. Well she's not going to be laughing when she's the one cleaning up my barf. "What's so funny?" I snap at her.   
  
"Y...you!" She barley gets out. Wow, no kidding! Didn't figure that one out.   
  
"I'm sorry?" I ask. You know, if she wasn't my best friend, I'm afraid I'd lay her flat.   
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, a cruise ship is too big to toss you around like when you were in that paddle boat." What are _you_ looking at? So what if I was on a still lake? Have you ever looked down while you're on a floating thing? All the water moving around is enough to make anyone hurl.   
  
"Yeah but I didn't even bring Bonine just incase. I can't believe I forgot." I groan looking at the huge ocean liner. Maria gives me a big grin and pulls a small box out of her pink purse.   
  
"I was roaming the isles at the drug store and spotted this. I know how you are with your motion sickness so I pick it up. I was going to call and see if you had any but I figured what the hay, the more the merrier." She smiled handing me the box. My eyes light up as if I am a kid in a candy store and I jump Maria. Literally, the people around us are giving us weird stares as I pepper feather light kisses on her cheeks, my legs wrapped around her waist. Maria falls to the floor laughing and pushes me off of her.   
  
"Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you! You are _thee_ absolute best friend a girl could want." Giggling, we get up and I replay the last few moment's events in my head. "Hey, I do not have motion sickness!" I spit out. "I only get sick when I am on liquids."   
  
"Yeah, liquids such as Absolute." Maria retorts throwing me a devilish grin. I roll my eyes. "Seriously Liz, take anyone who gets as sick as you do when swinging on a swing and I think it's safe to say they have motion sickness."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." I say suddenly switching my priorities around so that taking a dose of Bonine is number one and actually getting on the ship is number two. Water, I need water. I don't know how some people do it. They can down pills like there's no tomorrow without water. It's kind of funny really, in order for me to get rid of my sickness of water, I have to drink water. Maybe it's like one of those circle of life thingies. Yes I know, I have recived the 411, no need to look at me like that, I already know I'm insane. "Maria, I'm going to go find a soda machine." I mumble as I try to pop the pill out of the foil it is packaged in.   
  
"All right, I'll be here waiting, and hurry would ya? I don't think we have much time before the ship sets sail." Maria says looking at her pink watch. No, she's not obsessed with pink, she just likes to match. She has pink glasses, pink shoes, pink earrings, a pink belt, and pink flip flops to go with her ensemble. This kind of follows for anything else she wears. She has every clothing item in every variety or color of the rainbow. What else would you expect from an eighteen year old with cash flowing out the wazoo?   
  
So I walk away from her, two Bonine pills in my hand wandering around aimlessly for a soda machine. I've checked everywhere and now I'm starting to get this dropping feeling in my stomach. Actually, I feel as if my gut is ready to jump out of my mouth at any given moment, I just heard the ship blow its horn thing signaling that any passenger not on the ship needs not get on _pronto_ and I still haven't even found so much as a drinking fountain.   
  
Aww screw it, I'll just take it when I get on the ship; so much for my priorities. I rush out towards the dock, really, I'm running because I see the crew workers pulling up those bridge things that connect to the ship and I can hear Maria's piercing scream in my ears, "Liz, you better run your ass off girl, show them how you got that soccer scholarship!" Yeah, she actually just yelled that from the top deck of the ship, I'm just as shocked as you are. "Hey, you better put that bridge back down buddy unless you want me to open a can of whoop-ass on you." Yupp, that comment was directed to the big man pulling the bridge up. Everyone aboard the ship is looking over the edge watching me running like a raving lunatic towards the ship.   
  
Almost there, and yes, he's putting the bridge back down. I'll thank Maria later, right after I beat her ass. She can be so embarrassing at times.   
  
Wait what is that pulling on my shoe? Oh damn, gravity sucks ass, of all times, it has to put a force on me now. As the ground comes closer in contact with my face I curse under my breath. Well this vacation is off to a pleasant start now hasn't it? I close my eyes and pray I don't break anything, _'Dear God, I'd really appreciate being able to keep my nose fully intact. Thanks.'_   
  
Some kind force stops my fall and it's not the ground. I recognize the feel of strong arms around my waist and I slowly open my eyes to find a pair of amber orbs gazing at me full of concern. Have I mentioned how much I love gravity?   
  
TBC   
  
Feedback… Puh puh puh please!   
  
~Melody~


	3. Four Page Letter Part Two

Part Two   
  
  
So here we are, Maria, Max and his posse and I. Actually I like them quite nice. Isabel is Max's sister, she is currently over in a dark corner with some guy named Alex, I think she met him on the ship yesterday when everyone was watching me running like a mad man, but I could be wrong. Alex, or what we know of him, seems to be a really funny and genuinely nice guy. Think of what a story that would be to tell your grand kids, "Yes dearie, we bumped in to each other while watching some wild woman trying to catch the ship." Wow, granny, that's great.   
  
Then there is Michael, and Courtney. I think they're engaged. They sure don't act like it. The only time the act like a couple is when Maria is in the room and that's a one sided deal, Courtney suddenly gains interest in Michael and Michael doesn't seem to notice Courtney's alive. When Maria isn't in the room Courtney is flirting with anybody and everybody, from the guy that mops the floors to the old pervert in the gambling room, quite sickening if you ask me.   
  
Last in this crazy posse but not least, Tess. She seems nice enough. I don't think I'm going to spend much time getting to know her though. Already, I've heard her talk crap about everyone in their group of friends but Max. It's obvious she's infatuated with him. It always _"Oh, Max did this"_ and _"Max did that"_. I kind of feel sorry for her though, Max doesn't seem interested in her, at all. It's not as if he is some horn dog that's always checking out women, or even that he's a womanizer, but she'll laugh at anything and everything he says and you can tell it bothers him because he'll look at one of us and roll his eyes or something like that.   
  
Everyone burst out in laughter, I missed what happened. "Oh Max, your _so_ funny." That just came from Tess. I gather Max said something and she took it far and beyond. I swirl my Martini around in my glass and watch in fascination. I'm afraid to look at Max, lately every time Tess is around, he is always trying to catch my eye. I gave in this morning and looked at him and he held his gaze.   
  
He has the most amazing eyes. They're almost rectangular shaped but the sides of them are soft and rounded. The color is of a soft amber almost gold if the sun's light catches them the right way.   
  
I could see the reason for Tess being so star struck. Apparently, Tess and Max grew up together, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him until he made it big. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I, Liz Parker am spending my days on a cruise hanging out with _thee_ Max Evans. Hee hee. Who cares if we've only been on the water for two hours.   
  
I still never told you what happened did I? Ha, well let me tell you.   
  
I can't stop staring at the mystery man with the amber eyes. My hands are currently on his biceps, insert my grinning like mad here, and I can feel his muscles flexing through his shirt. Is it me or is it getting hot in here?   
  
What's that sound? Hmm, it sounds an awful lot like rain, but it's such a nice day. I look up from my savior towards the ship. Everyone aboard is clapping and cheering like their favorite team just won the Super Bowl. Looking back to the man, who by the way happens to have a _great_ body, I see him just looking at me smiling. "Are you okay?"   
  
Holy hotness Batman, this guy has the sexiest voice I've ever heard. I bet you he sings great. Oh my GOD! This is Max Evans! How could I not have realized that before? I'm such a fricken genius, _NOT_. As his smile disappears, the so does the light in his eyes, "Maybe we should get on board and get you in a bed."   
  
I'm such a loser; I totally just sat there and didn't say anything. I nod my head straitening out so I can walk. "Oh no you don't." He says as he puts one arm at the crease where my legs bend and uses the other to hold my body weight. I can't help the blush that forms on my cheeks. Right now we're just getting on the boat and people are commenting on how we're _"__such a good couple_". Max just keeps telling them thank you and beaming down on me.   
  
Did I mention how big his biceps are? Oh NALLY, He's so hott! He has such a nice smile too, I can't help the grin that's on my face. Some old perv just asked us to kiss. Oh, HA HA, his wife just hit him upside the head with her purse. "Don't mind him. The older he gets the more his hormones rage." Max and I can't help but laugh. I must say though, I'm not used to this kind of attention from everyone; it kind of makes me uncomfortable.   
  
"Which room is yours?" He asks. I tell him and give him the key. "My room is just across the way." He comments. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other more often, I think I like that idea." He's blushing like he just realized what he said. He's so adorable when blushing. "I mean, uh, you'll of course need, um, someone to make sure you're alright and everything."   
  
Now I'm laughing, you should see his face, I've never seen anyone who has ever been cuter to me when embarrassed. "Y... y… yeah." I just barley get out. Soon he starts laughing and starts tickling me. I wriggle my way out of his strong hold and run around the room, him hot on my heals. After a while we begin to wear out and sit on the king sized bed.   
  
"So, what's your name?" He asks starting up a conversation.   
  
"Liz Parker, you?" I ask. Of course I already know but, I don't want to come off as obsessive.   
  
"Max Evans. Favorite color."   
  
"Neon green, you?"   
  
"Red. Boyfriend?"   
  
"Nope, you."   
  
"No, although I saw this guy with a real cute tush as we were coming in." He says in a woman's tone. I know it's mean, but I can't stop the laughter that comes out.   
  
"Seriously." I say lightly pushing his chest.   
  
"No, no girlfriend, but there is someone I'm interested in." He says with a gleam in his eye.   
TBC   
  
I'm sorry this part sucks so bad, I was in a rush to write it. Please leave some Feedback, I'd love to hear what you thought of it.   
  
~Melody~


End file.
